Prisoner of War
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: While protecting Keith, Lance gets taken by Lotor and is now a Prisoner Of War.
1. chapter 1

In the heat of battle you make a lot of hard decisions. You decide on either stopping your fight to pull someone from the field or watch them die. Today was no exception of this, paladins tend to make hard choices, pidge cutting her hair and working towards finding her family, lance leaving everyone behind, hunk leaving his own family, Shiro losing an arm and dealing with PTSD, then there's Keith the boy who dropped everything to save Shiro and take over being a leader.

The paladins hold their ground against lotor and his small army, pidge and hunk becoming exhausted from being thrown around. Shiro continuing to take out galara and keep everyone protected. Keith slashed through as many as possible, eyes catching a small glimpse of lotor running off in another direction. Keith immediately chases after him, running past lance. "KEITH WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Keith turned slightly to yell back at Lance. "Lotor's getting away!" Lance growled and watched Keith run away. "SHIRO IM GOING AFTER KEITH HELP PIDGE AND HUNK!" Shiro gives a nod and continued to fight. Lance shooting a few more guys before running after Keith.

Keith chased lotor into a blocked off room, he runs up the stairs and finds a room with a hole in the floor that leads to lotor. He jumped down, swinging his sword at lotor trying to hit him across the chest. Lotor backed up, kicking Keith as hard as possible in the chest, sending him straight into the wall. He hissed in pain, standing back up, determined to kill lotor. He'd swing and lotor would dodge, hitting Keith three times harder each time. Finally drawing his own sword to bring to the fight. Their blade hit together, clashing and clanking until lotor finally gets the upper hand.

Lance runs into the hall and sees the blocked off room. He watched Keith go flying into the bars, blood dripping from his side onto the tiled floor. "KEITH! HANG ON!" Lance yelled and looked around trying to find a way in. He runs up the stairs breathless and could hear Keith's screams of agony and pain echoing the halls. Lance jumped down the hole and lands on the floor, aiming his gun at lotor. "You keep your weapon on me. Leave Keith alone." Lance and lotor walk counter clockwise, switching spots so lance is standing in front of Keith, gun pointed at lotors chest.

"Lance, you've got a few options here.." Lance keeps his eyes narrowed on on lotor trying to not pull the trigger to early. "What are they?" He asked in kind of a taunting tone. Lotor holds up Keith's Bayard and smiled. "Well for one, your friend there is bleeding out." Lance glanced down at the puddle of blood he was standing in, and looked back up at lotor. "You can either stop the bleeding and let me run free. Or... Shoot me and let him die as well." Lance keeps his gun on lotor. "You okay Keith??" Keith nods and rolled over onto his back. "I'm fine...you can take this guy." Lance nods, pulling the trigger, lotor moved out of the way and slashed at lance, kicking him in the side so he hits the blocked door. "You should've let me walk kid!" He pulled lances gun away, throwing it to the floor. He then gripped lances neck, holding him off the ground. "I've got big plans for you." Lance choked and tears began to fall, the worst part still yet to come to him. Lotor throws lances smashed lances body into the wall few times, head jerking back and fourth, hitting the wall harder and harder. His helmet falls off a small stain off blood on the inside.

Blood falls from the back of lances head and lotor throws him over his shoulder. "You're coming back with me." Lotor begins walking, kicking the blue Bayard further away. Lance whines and cried out for help. "KEITH DONT LET HIM TAKE ME!" Keith whined, rolling over onto his stomach, he crawled over to a helmet and cried out into it. "SHIRO IM DOWN, ITS BAD, HES GOT LANCE!"

Shiro looked around, leaving pidge and hunk in the room to fight the other guys. He drops down into the room to find Keith falling in and out of consciousnesses. "Keith...hey...hey where did he take lance..." Keith points to the third corridor Shiro running off in that direction. He gets to the end blocked by a giant metal fence, lance sitting next to a ship tied up. He cried out to Shiro in a muffled voice before he is taken on board and flown off into space with lotor.

Shiro swears under his breath running back to Keith. "Hey its okay. Let's get you out of here..." He carried lance back to the lions, hunk holding lances bloody helmet and Bayard. "Shiro...is lance going to be okay..." Shiro sighed and looked at Keith who was bleeding oh in his arms. "I'm not sure hunk...let's just focus on going back to allura." Once they get back to the castle allura and clean help get Keith into a healing pod. They all sit down and try to come up with the next part of the plan.

Lance wakes up hours later chained in a cell room. He groaned, touching the back of his head to feel the dried blood. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the bar, making his way over to them. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked, voice echoing in the murky area. A guard hears lance and decided to alert lotor like he had promised to. Lance kicked around a rocking in his cell, looking up at the cement walls. He hears the door creak open and footsteps approach his cell. "I see you're awake." Lotor said and opened the cage, heading over to lance. "You have the special pleasure of being by my side all day every day to serve me. Isn't that just wonderful." Lance spits in lotors face and lotor blinked a few times, wiping it dpfrom his cheek. "OK..." He grabbed lance by the hair and yanked him up so they could see eye to eye. "You will not disobey me again." He dropped lance to his knees, giving a swift kick into the stomach. "When I say water you ask sparkling or carbonated." He kicked lance again. "When I say pillow you ask soft of fluffed." He kicked lance harder. "When I say obey you say yes sir. Understand me?!" Lance shakes slightly and nods, blood falling from his bottom lip. "Yes...sir..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor sits in the head area of the ship, Lance chained and sitting on the step next to him. Lance was wearing a black jumpsuit with a purple shirt that was a bit mangled on the top. He rubbed his black eye softly, trying get rid of the throbbing pain. Lotor watched lance out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Don't fret about your eye...you should worry about the other bruises and cuts you're going to get." Lance growled. "I'm not worried. Voltron will be here to kick your ass for what you've done. And I'll have the ple-" lotor wrapped the chain around his hand yanking it forward. Lance choked and gripped the edge of the chair to keep from getting too close to lotor. Lotor gripped lances face and squeezed his cheeks. "I will gladly kill you here and now. You obey me. You listen to me and you will not disrespect me in front of my subjects. Do I make myself clear?" Lance growled and grits his teeth. "Yes sir..." Lotor throws lance back onto the cold ground and smiled. "Good boy. Now shut up." Lance stands up moving back over to sit down on the stair next to the chair once again.

Shiro and allura work on trying to locate lance, clean re programming the ship with pidge and hunk keeping an eye on Keith's pod. "Shiro, I have no idea how to find lotor. We might have to draw him out with friendly fire or something..." Shiro bites his lower lip, looking over the maps. "What if we claim to have found part of the teleduv do you think he'd come?" Allura shrugged. "Its worth a shot. Im really worried, I'm not sure what he's doing to lance. If its anything like what happened to you I hope lance can hold on." Keith wakes up, the pod opening with him falling out against hunk. "H...hunk where is everyone?..." Hunk hugged Keith and smiled. "Oh buddy you're alive!!!" Keith smiled hugging hunk back. "Yes I'm alive...where's Shiro??" Hunk leads Keith to Shiro with a smile. "Look who's awake Shiro!" Shiro glanced over his shoulder with a smile, heading over to give Keith a hug. "Good to have you back." Keith nods, holding onto Shiro. "It's good to be back." After a moment of silence Keith sits down at the table. "Where's lance, its oddly quiet." Shiro rubs the back of his head and sighed. "Lotor has him..." Keith's eyes grow big and he stands up. "WHAT- WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM. We have to get him back!" Shiro gently pushed Keith back to sit in the chair. "Keith, take it easy. We are working on that now."

Lotor gets up, lance following him once he feels the chain get tugged. They walk into lotors office, Lance sitting on the floor next to the desk. He noticed a paper clip on the desk and smiled. He kicked lotors chair, knocking lotor to the ground. He then flipped the desk, grabbing the paper clip and shoving it up his sleeve under the black skin tight fabric. Lotor hissed and stands up, lance realizing his small mistake. Lotor hits lance across the face, sending him into the shelves on the wall. The wound on the back of his head smacking the shelf. He looked up tiredly at lotor, who strikes him across the face again, right cheek cutting open when lotors ring comes in contact with lances skin. Lance touched his face softly, blood getting onto his fingers and the carpet. "Take him to his cell I'll be right there to deal with him." Two guards grabn lance, dragging him back down to the cells. Once on the bed lance hides the paperclip inside his pillow.

Lotor finished cleaning lances mess before coming down to his cell. "You've made a huge mistakes lance." The guard opens the cage, lotor walking in. The moment the Door closed all you could hear was lances pained screams echo the halls of the prison, loud thumps and kicking not far behind. The guard opened the door after two hours and out stepped lotor, knuckles bruised, scratches on his forearms and blood stains on his shirt and shoes. "When he wakes alert me again." Lotor walked off the guard looking at lance who was knocked out on the ground, blood leaking from his forehead, nose, lips and side. The Small drips from the blood puddle seeping into the drain.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance wakes up, rolling over onto his back looking up at the ceiling. He could feel the dried blood of his face crack when he pulled a face to express his pain. He holds onto his side, sitting up slowly, head spinning. He looked up at the gate and crawled forward, holding onto the bars to hoist himself up. The guard see lance and called up to lotor to let him know lance was awake.

Lotor comes back to the prison and stands in front of lance, handing him a cup of water. "I hate punching you, you know." Lotor said and lance takes the water, drinking it quickly. He sets the cup down and holds onto the bars. "You didn't seem very sorry when you were pounding my face into the cement." Lotor traced a thumb over lances busted lip and smiled. "You understand why I had to do that don't you?...you ruined my office." Lance growled and lotor holds up the keys. "This is your last chance. Obey me. Work for me and don't fight me. If you mess up this time." Lotor leaned forward whispering into lances ear. "I will go to earth and kill your family." Lances eyes widen and he nods. "Yes sir. I...I won't let you down." Lotor smiled and opened the prison doors. The guard brings the chains over and lotor shakes his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. Lance has learned what power I hold." Lance nods, tears streaming down his face. He followed behind lotor all the way back to the base.

Keith and Shiro go to a random planet and Shiro pulled out the weak radio so lotor could track it. "We found a teleduv piece allura. Marking it on the map." Lotors right hand man speaks up. "Sir, Shiro found part of the teleduv piece on varnom. Should we go retrieve it?" Lotor smiled and looked over at lance who was sitting on the steps. "Yes, let's go retrieve the piece." Lance looked up at the screen to see Shiro and Keiths pictures. He sighed and folded his arms to hold himself, missing his warm jacket. Keith looked over at Shiro once they killed the call and begins to ask questions. "Is this even going to work? How will we even get to lance? What if I get captured too?" Shiro glanced at Keith and sighed. "It will work. You will get lance and you'll both come home safe."

Lotor moved to stand in front of the screen. "Shoot to kill. Especially the one in red. He's a big problem for my plans." Lance looked up and yelled. "NO DONT!" Lotor turned around and looked at lance. "You dont have a say. Its either this red paladin or family...maybe throw in that green paladins family. I know you all came from the same planet." Lance freezes and looked down at the floor. "If you're going to kill anyone. Kill me. I beg that you leave them alone. Please lotor..." Lance begins crying again and lotor sighed. "I'm not going to kill you. Your misery is my entertainment." Lance nodded and sniffled. "My orders have been given lance." Lance nods again, tears falling. "Yes sir...now excuse me while I use the restroom." Lance leaves the room, heading for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror once he entered the bathroom and his face goes pale. He gently touched the blue and green bruise on his cheek that had a cut in the middle of it the length of his pinky. He looked like he had been in a car accident. He washed the dries blood from his face and looked at all the bruising. His neck slightly bruised, his cheek and right eye bruised, his knuckles bloody and bruised. Cuts on his cheek, eyebrow, knuckles and lip. He examined the cuts and bruising around his wrists from the cuffs, cleaning them as well to avoid infection. He sighed and dries his face off before heading back to lotor.

"Chain him up, I don't need them infiltrating and taking lance away." Lance growled and pulled at his arms, letting them chain him to a chair, tying a cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet. Lotor tipped lances head up and smiled "We will be right back. Don't go anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

"Youll make good bait." Lotor whispered in lances ear before leaving. Lance pulled at the restraints and watched the men leave the ship. Keith and Shiro ready to board the ship once the other men go to find the teleduv piece. Lotor glanced over his shoulder smiling to himself when he saw Keith enter the ship. "Gentlemen, I hope you're ready for one hell of a fight." Lotor looked up, spotting the faint change of the green lion. He continued walking, pressing a button on his sword to notify the other guards.

Shiro and Keith run down the halls of the ship, making it to the main area. They both smile when they see lance sitting by himself in a chair. Lance shakes his head and screamed into the cloth trying to tell them to run. Lance pulled at the restraints harder, blood falling onto the floor below him. "Lance...what did they do to you?..." Keith runs over, pulling the cloth off of lances mouth. "THIS IS A SET UP!" lance yelled at Keith and watched him try to break off the metal restraint. "What do you mean set u-" the moment he spoke up lotor clapped his hands, leaning against the doorway. "Excellent execution boys. Now I have three paladins."

Lance sobs and lotor walked past Keith and Shiro, tilting lances head up, "good bait." Lotor then heads to the front and turned on the ship lifting it off the ground. "You planned this?!" Shiro snapped, Lotor smiling and nods. "Of course. Oh and I didn't forget." He snapped his finger, galra surrounding Keith and Shiro. "Bad news Keith we are surrounded..." Shiro said and Keith groaned. "Well at least we can attack in any direction." Keith slashed at a galra and Shiro punching another, lotor snapped his fingers once more. A galra solider grabbing lance by his hair and pressing a gun to his temple. "Weapons down." Lotor said and they both freeze. Keith throwing His sword to the floor.

They let go of lances hair and small tears roll down his cheeks. Keith and Shiro look at each other and then at the solider near lance. "Now if you don't mind. I'll take those lions...I have big plans for them. I also have big plans for you two." Lance closed his eyes and Keith nods. "NOW!" Shiro runs for lance and Keith runs towards lotor.

Lotor holds onto the controls, Keith gripping a side and forcing it down, everyone sliding to the back except keith and lotor as they both struggled for control. Shiro continued to take out galra and breaks the chair lance is sitting in, Setting him free. Lotor elbowed Keith in the face, Keith shoving a blade into lotors side. Lotor looked down at the knife and smiled. "My mother used to do much worse." He slammed Keith's face against the dashboard, blood getting onto the buttons. They both look up at the windshield, ship crashing into the water below. The waves going nuts from the storm and the crash landing.

Lotor and Keith was up on the other side, coughing and struggling to breath. Lotor crawled over to keith, grabbing him by his throat. "You're pathetic. Worthless. How dare you crash my ship. You're a terrible pilot." Keith kicked lotor off of him, standing up quickly. "I WAS actually the best pilot in my class!" He kicked lotor in the face and runs off into the wet jungle ahead of him. As he ran the rain made it difficult to see and made everything insanely slippery.

Lance and Shiro wash up on the other side, rain falling hard against them. Shiro was dragging lance out of the water, whispering to him. "Its okay buddy...I got you." Shiro panted and falls onto the beach, he quickly pressed an ear to lances chest and smiled when he heard the heart beat. "Oh thank god." He sits down and looked around. "KEITH?!" His heart picked up pace and he tried his helmet but all he could hear was static.

Keith panted, climbing up the wet rocks. His hands pressed against the rocks and feet constantly slipping against the wet ledges. "Gotta keep moving...gotta find Shiro and keith..." He slipped on the rocks, struggling to pull himself up to the large ledge for a break. Thunder shaking the ground and rumbling the sky. "SHIRO! SHIRO ARE YOU THERE?!" He called out. At the top of the first set of rocks he lays down, letting the rain hit him. His helmet was cracked and it was only making things difficult to see. "Gotta keep going..." He sits back up, climbing up the next set of rocks. He slipped on his footing, falling off the rocks and sliding down a muddy hill. Keith smacked his face against the rocks At the bottom cutting open his forehead and causing a bloody nose. he feels a crunch along with hearing a crunch like noise, eyes opening and closing slowly. "Shiro...lan...lance..." reaching out for his helmet laying in the mud in front of him he realized his vision was becoming blury. He groaned and passed out, blood from his head and side creating a small puddle underneath him, mixing with the mud.

A few minute's later Lotor looked at Keith and saw the pale boy leaking out blood. He rolled Keith over, shoving the knife that Keith left in his side into Keith's own side, "That's one paladin down that I don't have to worry about." He kicked the helmet against keiths unconscious head, blood splattering against the side. Lotor wandered off, leaving foot prints behind him.

Lance and Shiro walked around trying to find Keith. They finally make it to the beach Keith washed up on and looked around for signs of him. "If I know Keith he would've climbed to higher ground..." Shiro stated and looked around. He pointed to the jungle and a rock wall hidden behind some trees. "He's most likely up there...let's go." Lance nods, following behind Shiro slowly.

After a few hours Keith wakes up, knife sealed in his skin from dried blood. He sits up slowly, and gripped the knife with a hand. "Please don't hurt as bad as I think..." He picked up a stick, biting Down on it. He then pulled out the knife, blood leaking out quickly. He ripped a part of his suit, pressing it to the wound. "If I die I will haunt lances kitchen cabinets until he dies.." After a while Keith stands up, climbing up the rocks some more, not even bothering to grab his broken helmet. He strained his side, stretching up to grab the ledges. Bloody handprints smearing the sides to show where he's been. "I'm okay...its just s small wound...I'm not crazy...I'm just talking to myself ..which is a sign of crazy..." Keith groaned and feels his suit soaking up the blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith finally makes it to a ledge with a cave, he smiled and falls in front of it. He was so tired, lack of blood and exhaustion getting to him quickly. laying down on the rocks, He feels a rain drop hit his face softly and groaned. He couldn't go any further. He curled up into a ball, hugging his sides as he waited for the worst to come.

Shiro and lance climb and climb until they find where Keith fell. The puddle of blood making both of their stomachs turn. "Oh Keith..." Shiro bends down and holds Up a stick with bite marks and sighed looking over at the helmet. Lance limped over to it, picking it up. "KEITH?!" Lance yelled out, "We have to hurry...he's bleeding out.." Shiro looked around and found the handprints and smeared blood on the rock walls. "He climbed all of this?!" Lance looked surprised and shiro nods. "Let's go after him." They climb, following the blood trail quickly. Once they reach the top they find keith laying in another small puddle of blood. "Keith!" They both say it at the same time, rushing over to him. "Oh...lord.." Shiro placed his hand against Keith's side where the hole was, softly brushing his hair out of the wound on his head. Lance looked at Keith, eyes welling up with tears. "Oh god..."

Lotor jumped down from the ledge and lands next to lance, knocking him over. Lance slides off the wet ledge, holding onto it tightly. "Oh wow. Isn't this a surprise." Lotor smiled and the galra jump down next to him, guns pointed at all of them. "Let me tell you boys something." Lotor walked over to Shiro and yanked him up, Keith falling back onto the rocks. "What a shame Shiro. Both of your paladins severely injured. And I'm going to make you pick which one you save." Lotor throws Shiro at a galra solider, he bends down, ripping the ties off of Keith, blood seeping out onto the rock without the pressure and cloth there to stop it. He then wandered over to lance who was swaying back and fourth, stomping his hand against his left hand to make him only hold on with one. "Pick Shiro. Tick tock. If you don't they both die and its still on you."

Shiros eyes widen and he stares at both the paladins. "Please! Just let us go!" Lotor laughed and shakes his head. "You severely hurt my father! You mocked me! And you didn't think of come back for vengeance? Pathetic Shiro." He smash his heel against one of lances fingers, Lance crying out in pain. "Is it true Keith's part galra? I've heard rumours but it seems to be true." Lotor walked over and bends down, rolling Keith over. "I've changed my mind. Load them onto the ship. Leave Shiro though." The galra drag Keith and lance onto the ship, Shiro screaming and trying to break free. "I can't wait to see how Keith acts as a solider." Lotor walked over once the two paladins where loaded. "I'll be sure to break him twice as much as you've spent building him." Lotor knocked Shiro out and climbed aboard the ship.

Shiro sits alone in his room once he made contact with allura. He holds onto Keith's broken helmet and thinks about Keith and him when they were growing up.

*flash back.*

"Keith come back here!" Shiro runs after him, chasing him down to the pond. They played in the water before laying out in the grass. "You're so cool." Shiro looked over at Keith. "What?" Shiro chuckled and glanced over at him. "I wanna do everything you do! I gots Jeans and a vest just like you! I wanna be as tough and tall as you! You're just so cool!" He makes a pose of strength Shiro smiling. A few hours later They stand up, heading back to the house later night. Keith running ahead and playing with crickets. Shiro cleaned up Keith when they got home getting ready for bed. He climbed into bed and they talked for a little longer. "We are just alike aren't we?" Shiro nods and hugged Keith. "Yeah we are buddy. you're to smart for your own good and growing up too fast for me." Keith laughed and smiled. "But when i am big I'll still know what to do! I want to be like you Shiro!" Shiro tucked Keith in and kissed the top of his head. "Go to bed buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned out the light and walked off leaving Keith alone in bed.

*end flashback*

Keith stands in front of lotor, shaking slightly. "You'll make a fine galra member." Lotor smiled wickedly, lance chained to the floor next to the throne still.


End file.
